


Polaris

by fuckingsherlock



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Wheel of Mythicality Prompt, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: At this point, Link thinks Rhett is just fucking with him. Like it's just some sort twisted version of the Wheel of Mythicality's ending prompt. Mirror Rhett? Is that what he's supposed to do? Is this some sort of joke?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya I found an old Rhink fic I had stored away and decided to clean it up for ao3.  
> Polaris is one of my most treasured stars & metaphors, kudos to you if you can figure out why!  
> I don't know if I'll be writing any more Rhink fics after this, so goodbye for now, GMM fandom.  
> It was a pleasure.

Monday

"You know what time it is!"

Rhett twists to see the Wheel of Mythicality's prompt and reads it aloud, "Link is Rhett's reflection."

Right hand: slap across the face. (Real cool.)

Left hand: stroke (mimicked) beard, eyebrow raise.

Mouth: check teeth exaggeratedly. (Brush your teeth, man.)

Torso: lean close towards invisible mirror.

Wide eyes: Rhett's pupils are dilated. Blue? Green? Not sure which but they're gorgeous. I can smell his breath; thankful traces of mint and chocolate chip ice cream, Ben and Jerry's after lunch, he's close. Too close.

_What the hell?_

Eddie yells cut and Link excuses himself from the set.

 

Later, Link is cornered by Rhett--as he pours himself a now-soggy bowl of cereal--cornered until Link's back hits the fridge with a soft thud. His first movement is not to push Rhett away, but to tilt his head up, a fraction to the right, at a perfect angle in which Rhett could swoop down and kiss Link's confusion away.

Rhett doesn't.

Link clears his throat to ease his nerves, to fill the silence between them. He never noticed his shoelaces were so dang blue. Who chose this damn colour? A shade way too green to be blue, too blue to be turquoise. Link tries to convince himself that he wasn't expecting anything-

An ocean blue, maybe? Definitely not Rhett's eyes blue, Rhett's eyes aren't just _blue_.

- **he wasn't expecting anything.**

It doesn't work.

The tension in the kitchen grows.

Wordlessly, Rhett retreats and leaves without looking Link in the eye.

At this point, Link thinks Rhett is just fucking with him. Just some sort twisted version of the Wheel of Mythicality's ending prompt. Mirror Rhett? Is that what he's supposed to do? Is this some sort of joke?

'Alright,' Link thinks, even his internal monologue is trembling. 'Two can play that game.'

  
Tuesday

The prompt is 'Link is Rhett's new girlfriend'.  
Alex and Eddie exchange confused glances when Link ups and leaves the set instantaneously; unannounced.

Link returns an hour later with his wits gathered and his composure intact.

For the first time ever, they spin the wheel a second time and edit the footage.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Rhett's hand comes to slap Link's chest; a masculine, Rhett-like offer of consolation. Link grimaces and jerks away from the scalding touch of Rhett's fingers.

"Yeah. Fine." He flashes a shaky smile but stands his ground. He doesn't make eye contact with Rhett because he's too deathly afraid that he won't be able to determine which shade of stunning green-blue his eyes are.

"You've been pretty weird these few days," Rhett states bluntly. "You can tell me 'bout it, you know?"

"It's not that straightforward."

A beat.

Rhett lowers his head a fraction to the left, at a perfect angle which Link could swiftly swoop up and kiss Rhett's confusion away.

Link doesn't.

 

Wednesday/ Thursday

Pass by with unspoken proposals that neither man can take seriously. The atmosphere of the entire set grows fragile and tense, as though everyone was holding their breath because they could sense _something_ impending.

 

Friday

Link's had enough.

And apparently Rhett has too, because Link awakes groggily from his afternoon nap, with a 6'7" giant towering over him.

Rhett's hands and knees support his body weight above Link. They are breathing each other's air at such an intimate proximity yet not a hair is touching between them.

"What the hell, man?!" Link's first movement is not to push Rhett away, but to try to squirm out from under Rhett and roll off the couch. Even his body is prioritizing Rhett before Link. He's sick of this prompt, he's sick of this feigned closeness-

"Talk to me, Link." Rhett's voice is strained, possibly with physical tension as he struggles to hold himself above Link without collapsing. How long has he been like that? "Why won't you talk to me?!"

Maybe emotional tension too.

"Shut up, Rhett." Link's hands ball up into fists and he tosses his head to the side in frustration, "God! Please, just- shut up!"

Rhett dangerously transfers his weight onto his left arm and uses his hot right hand to grab hold of Link's jaw and jerk his head a mile north-west to _finally_ meet Rhett's gaze.

All Link is conscious of is in Rhett's dilated pupils.

Blue green? No. Ugh, gross--I can smell his breath. Traces and hints of the supreme bean burrito from Link's favourite restaurant down the block: extra hot. Link's favourite Mexican food without Link for lunch. On second thought, you know what? Fuck this tall blonde and his-

Then it hits Link.

Both the disastrously distressing smell of guacamole remains on Rhett's beard, and the exact shade of Rhett's mesmerizing eyes.

His mouth open agape to speak, his head tossed back in a process of 'Eureka!', and the word 'Kaleidoscope' is halfway off his tongue when Rhett swoops down and kisses Link: A confirmation that Rhett was indeed the most incredible thing he has ever had the privilege of laying his eyes upon.

"-Polaris." He bursts out, panting.

"Really, Link. Astrology? Right now?"

"No, wait-" Link struggles to sit upright on the couch. Rhett shifts back to sit on Link's less-bony thighs. "Like your eyes, stars have meaning."

"What?" Rhett is all confused.

"Polaris." Link states as though the single star explains everything that Rhett is, when in reality, he knows Polaris is just the Big Bang of Rhett McLaughlin.

"You are my Polaris."

Smiling, Link swoops up and kisses Rhett's confusion away.


End file.
